豊永利行
・東京都八王子市 | 死没地 = | 生年 = 1984 | 生月 = 4 | 生日 = 28 | 没年 = | 没月 = | 没日 = | 血液型 = B型 | 身長 = 162 cm | 職業 = 声優、俳優、歌手 | 事務所 = スーパー・エキセントリック・シアター | 配偶者 = | 著名な家族 = | 公式サイト = 「豊永利行」ミュージックサイト | 活動 = }} 豊永 利行（とよなが としゆき、1984年4月28日 - ）は、日本の声優、俳優、歌手。スーパー・エキセントリック・シアター所属。 東京都八王子市出身。血液型はB型。身長162 cm。 経歴 1995年、アルゴミュージカル『Sing for You, Sing for Me.』で子役としてデビュー。以降はテレビドラマ、舞台、アニメと幅広く活動。 2003年より3年間『ミュージカル・テニスの王子様』に出演。石橋裕輔・堀田勝らと共に初代一年トリオとして活躍した。 声優·俳優ユニット「TH·IA」を結成する。（2012年8月4日解散） 2013年9月よりインディーズにて「豊永屋」として、ライブを中心とした音楽活動を開始する 。 2014年6月、池袋シネマチ祭広報大使に小野賢章と共に就任 。 人物 愛称は「トッシー」や「としくん」。左利き。 趣味は、作曲・ギター・読書・観劇。特技は、ドラム・歌・ダンス・殺陣。 drummaniaの全国ランキング7位にランクしたことがある。また、ドラムスティックを持ち歩いている。 好きなアーティストは槇原敬之。好きな映画はジャッキー・チェンの映画。好きな俳優は、真田広之と春田純一。 絶対音感を持っている。 出演作品 太字はメインキャラクター テレビアニメ 2003年 * テニスの王子様（葵剣太郎） * ふたつのスピカ（'府中野新之介'） 2004年 * Get Ride! アムドライバー（'ジョイ・レオン'） 2005年 * 地獄少女（仙太郎） * 絶対少年（'逢沢歩'） 2006年 * 鍵姫物語 永久アリス輪舞曲（'桐原有人'） * capeta（'平勝平太'〈中学時代〉） * 地獄少女 二籠（仙太郎） * しにがみのバラッド。（市原カンタロウ） * シュガシュガルーン（星細工師） * 人造昆虫カブトボーグ V×V（ジョニー / 山田一郎） * つよきす Cool×Sweet（'対馬レオ'） * 僕等がいた（田町） * 妖怪人間ベム（三上裕也） 2007年 * アイシールド21（細川一休） * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!（柿本千種） * ケンコー全裸系水泳部 ウミショー（'沖浦要'） * Saint October（帝猟兵） * Myself ; Yourself（芸人、アニメグリーン） * Master of Epic The Animation Age（ニューター・男 他） 2008年 * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!（入江正一） * かのこん（'源たゆら'） * ポルフィの長い旅（ザイミス） * MAJOR 4th season（渋谷） * 遊☆戯☆王デュエルモンスターズGX（空野大悟） * ワールド・デストラクション 〜世界撲滅の六人〜（シン） 2009年 * クッキンアイドル アイ!マイ!まいん!（ADこばやし） * フレッシュプリキュア!（御子柴健人） * ライブオン カードライバー翔（大場ヒイト） 2010年 * デュラララ!!（'竜ヶ峰帝人'） * MAJOR 6th season（渋谷） 2011年 * お兄ちゃんのことなんかぜんぜん好きじゃないんだからねっ!!（'高梨修輔'） * 機動戦士ガンダムAGE（'フリット・アスノ'） * 君と僕。（'松岡春'） * メタルファイト ベイブレード 4D（プルート） 2012年 * アイカツ! -アイドルカツドウ!-（涼川直人） * 君と僕。2（'松岡春'） * 境界線上のホライゾンII（前田・利家） * CØDE:BREAKER（'天宝院遊騎' ） * ココロコネクト（宇和千尋） * 絶園のテンペスト（'不破真広' ） * ソードアート・オンライン（ケイタ） * 超訳百人一首 うた恋い。（清原致信） 2013年 * 俺の脳内選択肢が、学園ラブコメを全力で邪魔している（'甘草奏' ） * カーニヴァル（夏切 ） * GON -ゴン-（ガイゼル） * サムライフラメンコ（緑川碧 ） * メガネブ!（望月紘一 ） * よんでますよ、アザゼルさん。Z（インキュバス） 2014年 * 神々の悪戯（'戸塚尊' ） * キャプテン・アース（バク ） * 東京喰種トーキョーグール（'永近英良' ） * 幕末Rock（藤堂平助） 2015年 * デュラララ!!×2（'竜ヶ峰帝人' ） * 東京喰種トーキョーグール√A（'永近英良' ） OVA 2002年 * ヨコハマ買い出し紀行－Quiet Country Cafe－（タカヒロ）※声優デビュー作 2006年 * テニスの王子様 Original Video Animation 全国大会篇（葵剣太郎） 2008年 * 最終試験くじらProgressive（'久遠寺睦'〈16歳〉） 2009年 * かのこん 〜真夏の大謝肉祭〜（'源たゆら'） 2011年 * グラール騎士団 Evoked THE Beginning White （'ケンセイ'） * この男子、宇宙人と戦えます。（'有川' ） 2012年 * CODE:BREAKER（'天宝院遊騎'） 2013年 * 最遊記外伝 特別篇 香花の章（鯉昇 ） 2014年 * 俺の脳内選択肢が、学園ラブコメを全力で邪魔している（'甘草奏'） *BLB（'江角司' ） 劇場アニメ 2005年 * 劇場版 テニスの王子様 跡部からの贈り物 君に捧げるテニプリ祭り（葵剣太郎） 2009年 * チョコレート・アンダーグラウンド（'ハントリー・ハンター'） Webアニメ 2007年 * 最終試験くじら（'久遠寺睦'） ゲーム 1997年 * がんばれゴエモン〜ネオ桃山幕府のおどり〜 ** インパクト搭乗テーマ曲 「俺はインパクト!」（コーラス参加） 2003年 * テニスの王子様 Smash Hit!2（葵剣太郎） 2004年 * テニスの王子様 最強チームを結成せよ!（葵剣太郎） 2005年 * テニスの王子様 学園祭の王子様（葵剣太郎） 2006年 * テニスの王子様 ドキドキサバイバル（葵剣太郎） 2007年 * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! フレイムランブル骸強襲（柿本千種） * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!DSフレイムランブル開炎リング争奪戦!（柿本千種） * テニスの王子様 カードハンター（葵剣太郎） 2008年 * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! バトルアリーナ（柿本千種） * かのこん えすいー（'源たゆら'） * Daylight-朝に光の冠を-（ネクト） 2009年 * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! バトルアリーナ2 スピリットバースト（柿本千種、入江正一） * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!DS フレイムランブルX未来超爆発!!（柿本千種、入江正一） * サンデーVSマガジン 集結!頂上大決戦 2010年 * テニスの王子様 もっと学園祭の王子様（葵剣太郎） * デュラララ!! 3way standoff（'竜ヶ峰帝人'） 2011年 * ガンダムトライエイジ（'フリット・アスノ'） * テニスの王子様 ぎゅっと!ドキドキサバイバル 海と山のLove Passion（葵剣太郎） * デュラララ!! 3way standoff -alley-（'竜ヶ峰帝人'） 2012年 * SDガンダム GGENERATION OVERWORLD（'フリット・アスノ'） * Custom Drive（'東真璃斗' ） * 機動戦士ガンダムAGE ユニバースアクセル / コズミックドライブ（'フリット・アスノ' ） * ココロコネクト ヨチランダム（宇和千尋） * ソウルキャリバーV（シバ） * 華アワセ 蛟編（金時花、阿波花） 2013年 * 英国探偵ミステリア（小林誠司 ） * 神々の悪戯（'戸塚尊' ） * Caladrius（'ケイ・パーシヴァル' ） * 境界線上のホライゾン PORTABLE（前田・利家 ） * コンセプションII 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢（'主人公' ） * 新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女（'アーサー・チャールズ' ） 2014年 * Caladrius BLAZE（'ケイ・パーシヴァル' ） * 機動戦士ガンダム エクストリームバーサス マキシブースト（'フリット・アスノ'） * 機動戦士ガンダム外伝 ミッシングリンク（'ギー・ヘルムート' ） * 帝國カレイド〜万華の革命〜（'渡川景光' ） * デュラララ!! 3way standoff -alley- V（'竜ヶ峰帝人' ） * 華アワセ 姫空木編（金時花、阿波花） * MARGINAL#4 IDOL OF SUPERNOVA（牧島シャイ ） * マーメイド・ゴシック（'ロキ＝ジルフォード' ） * 私のホストちゃんS（紫苑 ） 2015年 * 神々の悪戯 InFinite（'戸塚尊' ） * デュラララ!! Relay（'竜ヶ峰帝人' ） 時期未定 * プリンス・オブ・ストライド（奥村楓 ） 吹き替え * ライジング・ドラゴン（クリス） * 私も花!（チョ・マル〈イ・ギグァン〉） ナレーション * ドラゴン青年団 STAGE 0〜ファンタジーの世界への扉〜（MBS） ラジオ ※'太字'は現在放送中 * 青春アドベンチャー（NHK FM） ** 翼はいつまでも（2002年） - 工藤 ** 一瞬の風になれ（2007年） - 根岸 ** ラジオの前で（2007年） - DJ ** バスパニック（2008年） - 手塚けんいち ** 放課後はミステリーとともに（2011年） - 岡崎正志、土屋一彦 ** 放課後はミステリーとともに「探偵部への挑戦状」（2014年） - 中園卓也 * テニスの王子様 オン・ザ・レイディオ（文化放送：2005年6月、2010年10月、マンスリーパーソナリティ） * NHK FM シアター「太陽通り〜ゾンネンアレー〜」（NHK FM：2006年） - マーリオ * トッシー・ほったまの「ばかだなぁ〜♪って言われたい」（SET：2007年4月6日 - 2012年12月28日） * VELVET UNDER WORLD Web Radio VELVET-NETWORK（アニメイトTV：2009年7月9日 - 2010年6月17日） * テラGオファンタジー（アニメイトTV：2009年11月、2011年8月、11月、12月） * デュラララ!!ラジオ 略して デュララジ!!（アニメイトTV：2010年2月26日 - 2011年3月28日、2012年6月19日特別放送） * 素顔の少年（ZAKZAK：2010年7月 - 2011年7月、oh-news：2011年7月 - 2012年8月、アニメイトTV：2011年3月4日 - 2012年8月3日） * リボラジ! ぶっちゃけリスナーご招待編（アニメ「家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!」公式サイト：2011年1月10日〈第11回〉、2011年1月24日〈第12回〉） * ガンダムAGE×3（エイジ アゲ アゲ）ラジオ（アニメ公式サイト：2011年10月9日 - 2012年1月22日） * 豊永利行・内山昂輝の週刊サウンドウィング 〜音羽編集部〜（文化放送：2012年4月7日 - 2014年3月29日） * プレwebラジオ 絶園のテンペスト（アニメイトTV：2012年10月4日 - 2012年10月18日） * 本チャンwebラジオ 絶園のテンペスト（アニメイトTV：2012年11月1日 - 2013年4月11日 ）※動画配信 * B-GENERATION（SET：2013年1月11日 - ） * 本チャンwebラジオ 絶園のテンペスト -Z-（アニメイトTV：2013年5月23日 - 2013年12月25日 ）※動画配信 * コンセプションっつーラジオ〜俺のラジオを聴いてくれ！〜（ハラショー!!：2013年8月8日 - 2013年10月31日 ） * 神あそラジオ （アニメイトTV：2014年4月25日 - 2014年7月11日 ）、（ニコニコ動画：2014年4月26日 - 2014年7月12日 ） * ラジオ『東京喰種トーキョーグール』-グルラジ-（音泉：2014年7月9日 - ） * デュララジ!!×２（アニメ「デュラララ!!×2」公式サイト：2014年9月19日 - ） * 豊永屋電波通信（豊永屋公式サイト：2014年10月2日 - ） ラジオCD * テニスの王子様 オン・ザ・レイディオ ** テニスの王子様 オン・ザ・レイディオ MONTHLY 2005 JUNE（パーソナリティ） * VELVET UNDER WORLD Web Radio VELVET-NETWORK ** VELVET UNDERWORLD DJCD 「VELVET-NETWORK RECORDS」α（パーソナリティ） ** VELVET UNDERWORLD DJCD 「VELVET-NETWORK RECORDS」β（パーソナリティ） * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! ** 未来編 Burn.1（DVD初回特典CD）「リボラジ! 死ぬ気で初回特典! #1」（ゲスト） * デュラララ!!ラジオ 略して デュララジ!! ** 「デュラララ!!」DJCD「デュララジ掲示板 観察日記」（パーソナリティ） ** 「デュラララ!!」DJCD「デュララジ掲示板 観察日記」2枚目（パーソナリティ） ** 「デュラララ!!」DJCD「デュララジ掲示板 観察日記」3枚目（パーソナリティ） ** 「デュラララ!!」DJCD「デュララジ掲示板 観察日記」4枚目（パーソナリティ） ** 「デュラララ!!」DJCD「デュララジ掲示板 観察日記」再うp（パーソナリティ） ** 「デュラララ!!」DJCD「デュララジ掲示板 観察日記」再うp 2枚目（パーソナリティ） ** 「デュラララ!!」DJCD「デュララジ掲示板 観察日記」再うp 3枚目+（パーソナリティ） * 君僕ラジオ。放課後ラプソディ ** 君僕ラジオ。放課後ラプソディ 第1楽章（ゲスト） * ガンダムAGE×3（エイジ アゲ アゲ）ラジオ ** DVD Vol.1 初回特典CD「ガンダムAGE×3（エイジ アゲ アゲ）ラジオ ADVANCE CD Vol.1」（パーソナリティ） ** DVD Vol.3 初回特典CD「ガンダムAGE×3（エイジ アゲ アゲ）ラジオ ADVANCE CD Vol.2」（パーソナリティ） ** BD・DVD 完全生産限定版特典CD「本チャンwebラジオ出張版」（パーソナリティ） * ステラ☆ステーション vol.2（ゲスト） * 神あそラジオ ** DJCD 神あそラジオ Vol.1（パーソナリティ） ** DJCD 神あそラジオ Vol.2（パーソナリティ） 朗読CD * 「Reader Song」Vol.3 * 「Reader Song」Vol.4 ドラマCD 2002年 * ヨコハマ買い出し紀行ドラマCD (3)（タカヒロ） 2003年 * きみにしか聞こえない CALLING YOU（岡崎） 2004年 * ゆびさきミルクティー（高槻亘） 2006年 * 鍵姫物語 永久アリス輪舞曲 ドラマCD「きらはの物語」（'桐原有人'） 2007年 * ケンコー全裸系水泳部 ウミショー（'沖浦要'） ** 「ウミショー」放送部ラジオドラマコンクール entry.1（キャラクターソングvol.1蜷川あむろ） ** 「ウミショー」放送部ラジオドラマコンクール entry.2（キャラクターソングvol.2静岡みれい） ** 「ウミショー」放送部ラジオドラマコンクール entry.3（キャラクターソングvol.3織塚桃子） ** 「ウミショー」放送部ラジオドラマコンクール entry.4（キャラクターソングvol.4黄瀬早苗） ** 「ウミショー」放送部ラジオドラマコンクール entry.5（キャラクターソングvol.5生田蒔輝） ** 「ウミショー」放送部ラジオドラマコンクール entry.6（キャラクターソングvol.6魚々戸真綾） * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! vsヴァリアー編 Battle.2（DVD初回特典CD）「骸・闇の向こうに」（柿本千種） 2008年 * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! vsヴァリアー編 Battle.8（DVD初回特典CD）「ラジオ並盛·ただいまON AIR中!?」（柿本千種） * 夏目友人帳ドラマCD「夏目雜記帳 消えた屋台」（LaLa2008年11月号付録CD）（サワラギ） 2009年 * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! 未来編 Burn.5（DVD初回特典CD）「クロームは見た! 黒曜ランドの愉快な日常!」（柿本千種） * VELVET UNDERWORLD Fragment story #0 “The Fool”（ポーン） * VELVET UNDERWORLD Fragment story #1 “The Wheel of Fortune”（ポーン） 2010年 * VELVET UNDERWORLD Fragment story #2 “The Death”（ポーン） * デュラララ!!「八面六臂」（DVD第2巻特典）（'竜ヶ峰帝人'） * Vie Durant*undo〜ensamble 「優しい雨」（馨） * カーニヴァル リノル（夏切） * ハイガクラ〜吉里吉里舞〜（東王父） 2011年 * 好きっていいなよ。（'中西健志'） ** ドラマCD第1弹（漫画第6巻付属品） ** ドラマCD第2弹（漫画第7巻付属品） * お天気戦隊ハウウェザー シリーズ（ヒョウ） ** お天気戦隊ハウウェザー ** お天気戦隊ハウウェザー2 * お兄ちゃんのことなんかぜんぜん好きじゃないんだからねっ!!（'高梨修輔'） ** ミニドラマCD（DVD2初回特典CD） ** 妄想補完CD（DVD4初回特典CD） * FLESH & BLOOD 12（リカルド） * マイカレ シリーズ（'美作千尋'） ** マイカレ2 ** マイカレスペシャル〜幼馴染み編〜 * デュラララ!!「医食同源」（3way standoff-alley-限定版特典）（'竜ヶ峰帝人'） * 君と僕。ショートドラマ（「君と僕。」OP／7!! - バイバイ期間生産限定盤）（'松岡春'） * この男子、宇宙人と戦えます。アニメイト特典ドラマCD「俺と僕と俺様の日常」（'有川'） * れすきゅーME!（チャンピオンRED いちご29号付録CD）（'水谷正行'） * ダブルクロス〜トワイライト〜（コミックマーケット81限定販売）（ギヨーム・ド・ノートルダム／予言書の怪人） 2012年 * ココロコネクト 春とデートと妹ごっこ（宇和千尋） * お天気戦隊ハウウェザー シリーズ（ヒョウ） ** お天気戦隊ハウウェザー3 ** お天気戦隊ハウウェザー4~夏休みだよ!全員集合!~ * 君と僕。 （'松岡春'） ** カレンダーCD「5人と一緒に過ごす一年!」（DVD Vol.2 アニメイト初回特典CD） ** 「サマータイム・ホームワーク」（DVD Vol.3 初回特典CD） ** ミニドラマ（「君と僕。」OP／「ずっと」期間生産限定アニメ盤） ** 「檸檬色の思い出」（2。DVD Vol.2 初回特典CD） * 怪（しるまし）ピルグリム（漫画付属品）（'ロキア'） * イケメン大奥ドラマCD（火影） ** 第一巻「鷹司編」 ** 第二巻「永光編」 ** 第三巻「蔵之丞編」 ** 第四巻「春日局編」 * 機動戦士ガンダムAGE（'フリット・アスノ'） ** 「第4.37話 新たな誓い」（DVD Vol.2 初回特典CD） ** 「第11.15話 再会の思い出」（DVD Vol.4 初回特典CD） * デュラララ!!Blu-ray Disc BOX 特典CD「三角関係」（'竜ヶ峰帝人'） * Custom Drive（'東真璃斗'） ** アニメイト限定ドラマCD「口説いてドライブ!」 ** ステラワーススペシャル限定ドラマCD「演じてドライブ!」 ** D3P WEB SHOP限定オリジナルドラマ「あの娘をドライブ"」 * CØDE:BREAKER（'天宝院遊騎'） ** 「ホストクラブ・ビターバレー」（DVD Vol.1 初回特典CD） ** 「クイズ大会と縄地獄」（DVD Vol.1 初回特典CD） * らしんばん限定ドラマCD「らしんばんがCDを配布するんだが、それにしてもこの店員達ノリノリである件について」（'万代律'） 2013年 * 義妹が勇者になりました。（'ラルアーク'）※ドラマCD付きアニメイト限定セット * 英国探偵ミステリア（小林誠司） ** アニメイト限定ドラマCD「霧中戦隊☆探偵ファイブ」 ** いまじん限定ドラマCD「湯煙の中のロンドン」 * お天気戦隊ハウウェザー 〜お正月だよ!番組改編orz〜（ヒョウ） * お天気戦隊ハウウェザー（爆）（ヒョウ） * コードギアス 亡国のアキトSound Episode1 第三話（フランシス） * CØDE:BREAKER（'天宝院遊騎'） ** 「正義の戦隊・ブレイクレンジャー」（アニメイト全巻購入者特典） ** 「特訓 グッドコンビネーション!」（アニメイト全巻購入者特典） * やじきた学園道中記 小鉄と狭霧篇（'各雲斎小鉄' ） * らしんばん限定ドラマCD「らしんばんがまたCDを作るんだが、「それ」にしても業務命令にかこつけて、実際「ノリ」ノリだろおまえら！な件について」（'万代律'） * 42ネ申 No.04 Musette & Luca〜Three of a Kind ゲームをしようよ〜（ルカ） 2014年 * 戦国IXA-絆-其ノ弐（中根正照 ） * Dollyholic case:06 Temari チョコレイト心中（ディセット ） * マウリと竜（'マウリ' ） * もののけマンション 206号枕返し（'胡蝶' ） * らしんばん限定ドラマCD「らしんばんが“妄想CD”を作るんだが、それにしても毎回タイトル長いよねこれ。ノリで作るのもそろそろ考え物だよね」（'万代律'） テレビドラマ * ウルトラマンダイナ（1997年、毎日放送） - たっちゃん（辰雄） * 天才てれびくん ザ・ゴーストカンパニー（1998年、第4話 ドラゴン大追跡） - ケンジ * 電車男（2005年、フジテレビ） - 骨川洒落男 * ディビジョン1 ステージ15『お台場冒険王SP 彼氏宣誓!!』（2005年、フジテレビ） - 淳司 * Yoshi原作 翼の折れた天使たち（第三夜 アクトレス）（2006年、フジテレビ） * のだめカンタービレ（2006年、フジテレビ） - 小林 * ザ・コテージ（甲斐智則）（2006年、WOWOW） * ハッピィ★ボーイズ #9・10（2007年、テレビ東京） - 高橋 * 今日は渋谷で6時（2008年1月5日、フジテレビ） - トシユキ * 33分探偵 #9（2008年、フジテレビ） - 進藤 * Room Of King（2008年、フジテレビ） - 看護師 映画 * 学校の怪談3（1997年、木村悟） * 夢、おいかけて（2002年、圭司） * 1980（2003年、物集） * バトル・ロワイアルII 鎮魂歌（2003年、日笠将太） * この世の外へ クラブ進駐軍（2004年） * 絶対恐怖 Pray プレイ（2005年、シマ） * リンダ リンダ リンダ（2005年、池沢） * 死ガ二人ヲワカツマデ… 第二章「南瓜花－nananka-」（2012年、'中里貴春'） * エイトレンジャー2（2014年、ハチモン）※声の出演 オリジナルビデオ * ソウルトレイン（コンビニ店員） 舞台 * アルゴミュージカル「Sing for You, Sing for Me.」（1995年、ルソー）'※デビュー作' * 劇団四季ミュージカル「美女と野獣」（1995-1997、チップ） * 松島トモコ ファミリーコンサート「サウンド オブ ミュージック」（1998年、フリードリッヒ） * コマ劇場細川たかし新春公演「天下の一大事」（1998年、巳之吉） * ザ・ヒーローズ（1999年） * オフSET・プロデュース公演「スター誕生物語」（2001年） * ミュージカル テニスの王子様（2003年、加藤勝郎） * ミュージカル テニスの王子様 Remarkable 1st Match 不動峰 （2003年、加藤勝郎） * ミュージカル テニスの王子様 コンサート Dream Live 1st（2004年、加藤勝郎） * ミュージカル テニスの王子様 More than Limit 聖ルドルフ学院 （2004年、加藤勝郎） * ミュージカル テニスの王子様 side不動峰〜special match〜 （2004年、加藤勝郎） * ミュージカル テニスの王子様 side 山吹 feat. 聖ルドルフ学院（2005年、加藤勝郎） * ミュージカル テニスの王子様 The Imperial Match 氷帝学園（2005年、加藤勝郎） * ミュージカル テニスの王子様 The Imperial Match 氷帝学園 in winter（2005年、加藤勝郎） * 理由なき反抗（2005年、プレイトー） * ミュージカル テニスの王子様 コンサート Dream Live 3rd（2006年、加藤勝郎） * オアシスと砂漠 〜Love on the planet〜（2009年、カズ） * 「マグダラなマリア」〜マリアさんの夢は夜とかに開く！魔愚堕裸屋、ついに開店〜（2010年、ペーター・グルテン） * 世界のどこにでもある、場所（2010年、'遠藤圭太'） * 時速246億vol.05「グレイトフルデッド」（2011年） * 時速246億vol.A no.721（2012年） * マリア・マグダレーナ来日特別公演「マグダライブ!!」（2012年、ペーター・グルテン） * マリア・マグダレーナ来日公演『マグダラなマリア』〜ワインとタンゴと男と女とワイン〜（2012年、ペーター・グルテン） * マリア・マグダレーナ来日特別公演 『マグダライブ!!』 2013（2013年、ペーター・グルテン） * 時速246億「No.721」再演（2013年） * bpm本公演『ネバーランド☆A GO! GO!』（2014年） * マッコリ兄弟と感動の巨大キャンバス（2014年） 朗読劇 * モスリラ * LOVE×LETTERS 人形劇 * モンキーパーマ（9話 勝組妖怪・勢令武狸帝） CM * 全日空　機内ビデオ「北海道」篇(1995年) * 「海苔の大森屋」(コーラス) * 「青雲」(コーラス) * 東武グループ「東武不動産」(1997年) * 「NTTドコモ 九州」（2004年） * 「NTTドコモ 九州」（2003年） * CAPCOM GAMECUBE「ビューティフル ジョー」（2003年）※声の出演 その他 * 英国探偵ミステリア シリーズ ** 英国探偵ミステリア 〜ミステリアスパレード〜 ** 英国探偵ミステリア ミュージカルライブ 〜オペラ座の怪事件〜 * 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! シリーズ ** ボンゴレ最強のカルネヴァーレ3 〜白蘭&入江参戦！in 東京&名古屋&神戸〜 ** ボンゴレ最強のカルネヴァーレ4 BLUE ** ボンゴレ究極のカルネヴァーレ!!!!! ** ボンゴレ最強のカルネヴァーレコレクションDVD ver.ミルフィオーレ * 神々の悪戯 シリーズ ** 特典映像 「教えてトト様！〜１時限目・音楽〜月人と尊もいっしょ♪」 ** 特典映像 「トト様と休み時間！そのいち！」（アニメイト特典） ** 特典映像 「教えてトト様！〜２時限目・体育〜月人と尊もいっしょ♪」 ** 特典映像 「トト様と休み時間！そのに！〜2時限目が終わりました〜」（アニメイト特典） * 君と僕。 シリーズ ** 公開録音イベント＜昼の部＞&＜夜の部＞ ** 特典映像 「クラス対抗 君と僕 クイズ対決！」 ** 特典映像 「第2期 勝手に大予想！」 ** 特典映像 「リレー漫画に挑戦！」 ** 特典映像 「キャストアンケート！」 ** イベント「穂稀高校春祭り〜キミ踊る、サクラ咲く」 * 絶園のテンペスト シリーズ ** イベント 絶園のテンペスト 〜a WHODUNIT party〜 ** 本チャンwebラジオ絶園のテンペストDVD 全3巻 * テニスの王子様 シリーズ ** 100曲マラソン ** テニプリフェスタ2011 in 武道館-心・技・体-（技公演のみ出演） * デュラララ!! シリーズ ** デュラララ!!アニメ化 de デュララランデブー in 幕張 ** デュラララ!! DVD発売 de デュラララプソディ in 光が丘 ** 電撃文庫 秋冬の陣 de デュラララヴァーズ in 中野 DVD * 素顔の少年 最終公演 〜今までアリガトウ☆〜 * ときめきレシピ チャレンジクッキング編 (3) 〜木村良平&豊永利行〜 * 読切☆週刊サウンドウィング 02 2013AUTUMN 付録DVD 「音編 in マザー牧場」 * 人狼バトル 〜人狼VS勇者〜 テレビ番組 * アニメ星人 ときめきレシピ（チバテレビ：2012年10月 - 11月） * ミュージックフェア（フジテレビ） * ミュージッステーション（テレビ朝日） ** MUSIC STATION SUPER LIVE 2014 ** MUSIC STATION ウルトラFES ディスコグラフィ シングル アルバム タイアップ一覧 参加作品 ※'太字'は、作詞・作曲：豊永利行 キャラクターソング 提供楽曲 * DJCD 神あそラジオ Vol.2 ** 新世代行進曲（歌：上村祐翔） 出典 外部リンク * 豊永利行オフィシャルブログ「猫視耽々」（公式ブログ） * 豊永利行の日記（旧・ブログ） * 公式プロフィール * 豊永屋（LIVE公式サイト） * 「豊永利行」ミュージックサイト * 豊永利行Facebook Category:日本の男性声優 Category:日本の俳優（一部フィクション） Category:日本のミュージカル俳優 Category:日本の子役 Category:日本のシンガーソングライター Category:アニプレックスのアーティスト